


The Tide That Left And Never Came Back

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weight of their actions weigh on them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide That Left And Never Came Back

THE TIDE THAT LEFT AND NEVER CAME BACK

 

 

Mary’s eyes fluttered open at the first hint of the morning sun. The previous night weighed on her. The look that Francis gave her, the mumbles and words spoken to her about her behind her back still echoed in her mind. Mary rolled out of bed, slipping into the shoes that were on the floor and wrapping a negligee around her shoulders. By this time next week she wouldn’t be marrying Francis. Instead she would be wed to his brother, Sebastian. It was the price to pay to protect him. After all it was her fault that he was nearly executed. If she hadn’t listened to Catherine or believed the prophecy then she wouldn’t have run off with Bash, forcing their father’s hand once they were found and returned to the castle.

A soft knock came from the door. Mary went to answer it. Standing on the other side of the door was her ladies in waiting.

“How are you?” Greer asked. Her face was the most sullen of them all, obvious tears lined her face.

“I am fine. But what of you? Aylee’s death must be…” Mary couldn’t finish the words. She hadn’t been here to see her friend’s funeral. But she had found out that Aylee’s parents decided to let Aylee be buried in France and they came down to for the services. Thus proving more to his prophecy that Aylee shall not return home.

“It was difficult. Seeing her like that. It took a toll on all of us.” Lola added. Kenna remained silent, instead retreating to the back of the room and out of sight.

“I wish I could have been there.” Mary sighed taking a seat.

“Why did you leave?” Greer sat on the other side of her. Lola remained standing.

“Nostradamus. He foretold a prophecy. Something horrible and at first I didn’t believe it until Aylee’s death. So I left.”

“What was the prophecy?’ Lola asked.

“I cannot tell you. I was sworn to secrecy to keep it. But as long as I do what I have to then everyone shall be fine.”

“Not all of us.” The three girls turned. Kenna had spoken.

“And what do you mean by that?” Greer queried.  

“By Mary and Bash marrying, By Bash being legitimatized I lose everything.”  

“And by everything you mean being the King’s bed warmer? How can you not see that he doesn’t love you? Diane is and will always be the king’s favorite.” Lola added.

Kenna rolled her eyes.

“We have more pressing issues here.” Mary interjected. “Things of bigger importance.

                                                                                                                ************************

 

 **** _Now that I am thinking sober_  
Don't you try to get no closer   
I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and drive   
Looking in the rearview mirror   
Everything is so much clearer   
Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye   
  
The light's flashing, giving me all the danger signs   
Someone to save, to save   
But it don't work that way   
  
Think you made your greatest mistake   
I'm not gonna call this a break   
Think you really blew it this time   
Think you could walk on such a thin line   
Won't be taking your midnight calls   
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall   
I see it written in your face   
You know you made it   
Your greatest mistake   
  


 

 

Bash had been pacing his chambers for the better part of the morning. He loved Mary and he wanted to be with her but not like this. Not by forcing his father’s hand on the issue. Not only had his father almost killed him but he lost his brother in the process. Francis would never forgive him for this. Forgive him for taking the one thing that Francis loved the most.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                *********************

 

“If you don’t want Bash dead Mary you must marry him. It is the only way to protect him.”

Lola and Greer were adamant about the marriage since they found out. What would this mean for Scotland and more importantly what would it mean for their friend? She was in love with Francis and then to betray him by marrying his brother. There was no way that the two of them could come back from that. Not in the way that mattered the most.

“I know Lola. I must marry him in order to protect him. If I don’t then the king shall have him executed and his blood will be on my hands.”

“Have you spoken to Francis on this issue?”

Mary nodded. “He refuses to speak to me or Bash. I haven’t seen him since.”

 

                                                                888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

****_When the last straw is broken_  
When the last door is closing   
I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around   
I ain't got the time for looking back   
You went and let yourself slip through the cracks   
And you just keep going down, down, down   
  
I'm'ma stay undercover   
Lay low need some time   
No one to save, to save   
This sick cycle's over babe   
  
Think you made your greatest mistake   
I'm not gonna call this a break   
Think you really blew it this time   
Think you could walk on such a thin line   
Won't be taking your midnight calls   
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall   
I see it written in your face   
You know you made it   
Your greatest mistake   
  
  
  
I hope you ache, ache, ache, oh, oh   
I hope you ache, ache, ache, oh, oh   
  
Think you made your greatest mistake   
I'm not gonna call this a break   
Think you really blew it this time   
Think you could walk on such a thin line   
Won't be taking your midnight calls   
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall   
I see it written in your face   
You know you made it   
Your greatest mistake

 

Francis couldn’t believe this. His brother, the one person that he trusted in the entire castle had betrayed him. And Mary, He couldn’t believe that she would do that as well. Everyone he loved had failed him. 


End file.
